IoT is the next big trend for the IT industry, and has become a powerful force for business transformation. IoT aims at transforming the way we perceive connected devices, enabling day-to-day objects to connect to the internet and share data.
An IoT network is a network of IoT devices or physical objects that contain embedded technology, wherein IoT devices are capable of communicating, sensing, or interacting with their internal states or the external environment. Via the IoT network, the IoT devices or physical objects can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable. There are various applications for IoT devices. These applications extend from smart connected homes, to wearables, to healthcare devices. However, as more and more IoT devices are connected, security concerns rise for the IoT devices.